Jake Sisko
Jake Sisko was the son of the famous Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko and Jennifer Sisko. Early Life Jake lost his mother at the Battle of Wolf 359 while his father was serving on the [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]]. Jake subsequently moved to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards with his father, and later to Deep Space 9. He often played baseball with his father on the holodeck there. His father often took him fishing at a lake on Earth. (DS9: "Emissary") Deep Space 9 Jake was not enthusiastic about living on Deep Space 9. He gradually came to accept it after meeting Nog, who would become his best friend. Jake was a good influence on Nog, who enrolled in a school run by Keiko O'Brien. Here Nog would learn to read and write, and Jake would expand his studies. (DS9: "A Man Alone") Jake's father would become concerned with his friendship with Nog, worried that Nog would be a bad influence on Jake. When Nog was forbidden to attend school, Captain Sisko was relieved and hoped the relationship would end. But the two still spent time together and it was discovered that Jake was tutoring Nog. (DS9: "The Nagus") He would have many adventures on the space station. He was one of the first infected by a virus left by the resistance on the space station that caused aphasia. (DS9: "Babel") During a camping trip in the Gamma Quadrant, Jake and his father would run into the Jem'Hadar. When his father was captured, Jake, along with Nog, would use the shuttlecraft to alert a search party looking for them. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") In 2371 Jake became trapped in an former ore-processing unit when an old Cardassian security system was activated and the station was threatened with destruction. They were saved when they were able to reach the main control junction and shut down the program. (DS9: "Civil Defense") During the Bajoran Gratitude Festival Jake fell for Major Kira, who was in love with Vedek Bareil at the time. However, this later turned out to be a side effect of Lwaxana Troi's Zanthi Fever, which projects amorous feelings for the person who is closest to you at the time, which was Kira. (DS9: "Fascination") He helped his father pilot a replica of an ancient Bajoran space vessel, which Captain Sisko built, on a journey to Cardassia to prove that the Bajorans reached Cardassia without the aid of warp technology. (DS9: "Explorers") In 2372 he accompanied his father to Earth during the changeling scare. Here he experienced a taste of martial law, with troops in the streets and everyone subject to blood tests, which was a way of verifying if one was human or a changling. (DS9: "Homefront") While on Earth, he was able to spend time with his grandfather, Joseph Sisko. He also witnessed the attempt by some Starfleet members to attempt an overthrow of the civilian government. They believed that a military-run government could best meet the threat of the Dominion. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") Jake had no counterpart in the mirror universe; the mirror versions of his parents were married for a time, but their marriage did not last long enough for Jake to be born. Professor Jennifer Sisko of the mirror universe kidnapped Jake in order to lure Captain Sisko back to her universe in order to help the rebellion build a ''Defiant'' for the rebels. She and Jake became very close, only to have Jake experience another loss when Jennifer was killed by the mirror Kira. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") He would become involved in Bajoran spiritual activities. When his father began having vision of the future of Bajor, and Jake learned that the visions were harmful and could kill him, he order Dr. Bashir to operate and repair his father's synaptic nerves. He would be taken over by a Paw-Wraith, an evil prophet, who wished to destroy the wormhole. He was stopped a a prophet who had taken over Kira. (DS9: Rapture, The Reckoning) He would get a first hand look at war when a federation colony was attacked by Klingons. Amid the fighting and killing, Jake helps out in the infirmary and is horrified and realizes that war is not a romantic adventure. When trying to retrieve a generator, he becomes frightened and runs away. He returns to the infirmary. He hides during another Klingon attack as the hospital is evacuated. He grabs a gun and fires in panic that crashes the walls in on the Klingons and stops their advance. At first he is hailed as a hero, but he tells the truth and writes an article about the fine line between coward and hero. (DS9: Nor the Battle to the Strong The Dominion War Jake played a prominent role in the war against the Dominion. After the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, Jake elected to stay behind as a front line reporter on the war. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Jake formed an unlikely friendship with Weyoun, the Vorta leader of the Dominion forces aboard the station. The two of them spent a good deal of time together discussing Jake's reports for the Federation News Service, but Weyoun became disturbed by Jake's use of the word "occupation" to describe the nonagression pact between the Dominion and Bajor. Weyoun concluded that Jake was biased against the Dominion and refused to publish further stories by the fledgeling reporter. When Jake insisted on freedom of the press, Weyoun smiled and reassuringly replied, "Please, tell me you're not that naive." This nearly caused a great deal of tension between the two of them, but they came to a mutual understanding that if Jake kept writing, Weyoun would keep reading, and once he was convinced that Jake's work qualified as Dominion propaganda, he would publish it. (DS9: "A Time to Stand") Jake would join Major Kira and Rom in forming a resistance cell on Deep Space 9. They attempt to sabotage the station. (DS9: "Behind the Lines") Later they would be arrested, with Rom sentenced to death. Ziyal and Quark would rescue them and together they would take the weapons off-line, with the help of Odo, which helped lead to the retaking of Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") In 2374 Jake and Nog were attacked by a Jem'Hadar ship and rescued by the [[USS Valiant#USS Valiant (NCC-74210)|USS Valiant]], manned and captained by the Red Squad. The ship was orginally on a training mission, but became trapped in Dominion space at the outbreak of the war. Although Nog immediately hit it off with the crew, Jake had reservations. The captain of the ship decided to carry out the orginal message, and obtained information on a new Jem'Hadar battleship. They are able to complete their mission, but then the crew decided to attack the ship. Jake believed that this was a suicide mission. Captain Watters had Jake arrested and put in the brig. The Valiant was destroyed in the attack, with all hands killed except for Jake, Nog, and one crewman, who escape and are rescued by a Federation ship. (DS9: "Valiant") When Captain Sisko resigned and left Deep Space 9 after the death of Jadzia Dax and the closing of the wormhole by a Pah-wraith who entered into the body of Gul Dukat, Jake returned to Earth with his father to stay with his grandfather, Joe Sisko. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") After an assassination attempt on his father by a follower of the Pah-wraiths and a reunion with Ezri Dax, he helped his father find the Orb of the Emissary on Tyree, which reopened the wormhole, freeing the Prophets. Jake then returned with his father to Deep Space 9, (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") where he remained until the conclusion of the war. Career Jake decided against a career in Starfleet and instead considered an internship at the Pennington School in New Zealand on Earth, where he studied writing. He completed a novel, 'Anslem', and had begun work on a second, entitled 'Past Prologue' soon after. Later, Jake joined the Federation News Service as a war correspondent, remaining on Deep Space 9 while it was under Dominion control, placing himself in considerable danger. He was present on the USS Defiant during the invasion of the Chin'toka system. Personal relationships Friends Nog Upon arrival at Deep Space 9, Jake quickly became friends with Nog despite the differences between their cultures, even teaching the young Ferengi how to read and encouraging him to attend Keiko O'Brien's school. This friendship endured, and Jake and Nog eventually moved in together when Nog returned from Starfleet Academy on Earth. He encouraged Nog to apply to Starfleet. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") When Nog was wounded during the Siege of AR-558, and lost a leg, Jake tried to help him adjust. Nog was spending a lot of time in the Vic Fontaine holoprogram. When Jake came into the holosuite, Nog became enraged and punched Jake, but Jake continued to try to help his friend. Quark For a short time while Nog was at Starfleet Academy, Jake hung out with Quark and observed him as he was conducting a nefarious deal. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Family Jake and his father enjoyed a strong relationship. They especially shared a love of baseball, and regularly played the game together in Quark's holosuites. Jake and Nog even went to great lengths to acquire an original Willie Mays baseball card for his father as a "cheering up" present. (DS9: "In the Cards") Jake introduced his father to his second wife, Kasidy Yates, despite some initial reluctance, and served as best man at their wedding. (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part") Jake Sisko's family comes from New Orleans, Louisiana, with ancestry from Africa. His father kept several African masks on the wall in his quarters, after retrieving them from storage on Earth. Joseph Sisko was Jake's grandfather, on his father's side. Whenever Jake visited his grandfather's restaurant, "Sisko's Creole Kitchen", he made him scrub oysters or peel potatoes. When Jake was young, Joseph would tell Jake that the alligator that hung off of his restaurant's ceiling would come down at night and guard the restaurant, and that during the day it was in stasis. (DS9: "Homefront") Both his father and grandfather would call Jake by his nickname, Jake-O, from time to time. (DS9: "Homefront", "The Visitor") His aunt, Judith Sisko, lived in Portland, where he didn't visit her often. Romances Jake went on his first date in 2370, with a young Bajoran woman named Laira. (DS9: "The Homecoming") Jake started going out with a Dabo girl named Mardah in late 2370, believing he was in love. (DS9: "Sanctuary", "Playing God", "The Abandoned", "Fascination") In 2375, Jake dated a Bajoran woman named Kesha. (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon") Miscellaneous In 2373-2374, Jake's quarters were in Section M of the habitat ring. He shared them with his friend Nog. Prior to this he lived in his father's quarters. (DS9: "The Ascent") Alternate Timeline ]] In an alternate timeline, Jake was a great writer who retired at the age of forty. He reveals to a young admirer who visits him in his New Orleans home that he retired because of the death of his father, when Jake was eighteen years old. Captain Sisko was killed when he and Jake were on the Defiant to view the inversion of the wormhole. Sisko was killed when a bolt of energy from the warp core hit him as he pushed Jake out of its way. After his father's death, Jake was visited several times by his father who, it turned out, was not actually dead. His father's temporal signature had been altered and he was appearing and disappearing due to the fluctuations of the signature. Attempts by the crew to save him failed and he dematerialized. During this time line, the station was turned over to the Klingons, and Jake returned home, where he married and began writing. However in his thirties his father appeared to him again, and overcome with guilt, he abandoned his writing and devoted his life to trying to stabilize his father's temporal signature. All attempts to free his father failed. Jake realized that the only way to save his father is for Jake to die, so the bond between the two is severed, and hopefully his father will return in time to the moment before the accident. He poisoned himself and as he died, Captain Sisko was back on the Defiant, and avoided the energy burst, giving Jake a second chance at life with his father. (DS9: "The Visitor") Background Jake was played by Cirroc Lofton. The young Jake seen in "Emissary" was played by Thomas Hobson. The elderly Jake was played by Tony Todd in "The Visitor". Apocrypha In the DS9 Relaunch novels, Jake travels into the wormhole looking for his father and becomes lost in the Gamma Quadrant. He joins a ship of treasure hunters and eventually discovers Kai Opaka. He helps bring her home and unwittingly participates in finding a lost civilization in the Idran system. In Volume Two of "The Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Trill and Bajor", Jake meets and marries a Bajoran woman called Azeni Korena (Rena for short), whom Benjamin Sisko met in an alternate timeline. External Links * *Jake Sisko at Startrek.com Sisko, Jake Sisko, Jake de:Jake Sisko fr:Jake Sisko